


Five Visits to the KoKaKuRou

by threewalls



Series: EnMaverse [3]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Deities, Drabble Sequence, Kyoto Arc, M/M, Shinigami, Supernatural Elements, Unfinished Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-24
Updated: 2004-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oriya is not lonely after Kyoto arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Visits to the KoKaKuRou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olympia_m](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=olympia_m).



> Written with thanks to lynndyre, who always makes me make more sense.

**SUBSTITUTE**

"No bodies were recovered from the fire."

"I haven't seen him. Don't you believe me?"

The shadow-master advanced; Oriya rose to his feet. They were of a height and stood only a pace apart. The shadow-master looked away first.

After a time, Oriya commented, "do you think my hair is too long?"

"No--"

"I might consider cutting it, if you bleached your own."

Oriya brushed fingers over the shadow-master's forehead, shifting the fall of his hair from the left eye to the right. The shadow-master retreated.

"Return to Meifu, Shinigami," Oriya sighed. "I don't expect to see him again."

 **SENSEI**

"He's not dead."

"Perhaps."

The boy pushed his shirt-sleeve up. Oriya leant forward. Perhaps he recognised the artist; he seemed to know not to touch.

"They didn't look like that before." The boy turned, reconsidering the doors that bordered the courtyard. The markings throbbed like fresh cuts.

Oriya did not lift his eyes. "His rooms are empty now."

"Were you his--"

"No." Oriya spoke too calmly.

The boy stared, searchingly, until his tight frown transformed to something familiar. "Teach me to become stronger," he demanded.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I knew a boy like you once. He was called Kazutaka."

 **SUBJECT**

The blond shinigami paced out the garden, stopping every several steps to adjust the beeping electronic device he held.

"The energy structure here is fascinating. I don't know anywhere else among the living where sakura bloom out of season."

"Perhaps now they shall fade," Oriya bit out. "He isn't here."

"Hmm? Death's blood keeps the colour deep in Meifu, too, Mibu- _sama_." The blond glanced up from his device, and bowed. "Don't ask me to believe you needed Muraki for that."

Oriya wisely said nothing; the blond shrugged and turned away.

"It's not just the garden, but the buildings, too. Fascinating."

 **SUFFERING**

"Um-- I--"

Turning in the steps of his form, Oriya brought his katana's blade under Tsuzuki-san's chin.

"I'm already dead," Tsuzuki-san said without flinching, spoiling the image. "But you can if it would make you feel better."

"You are not welcome here." Oriya lowered his sword and stepped backward, into an opening stance.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Tsuzuki-san paused; Oriya continued his drill.

"That's okay. It's not why I came, anyway. Hisoka says he's not dead."

Oriya shut his eyes.

"I just-- I thought you'd want to know that. You don't have to mourn him."

"Get out," Oriya growled.

 **SUBLIMATE**

EnMa is fucking him. The power transfusions assure Muraki; that which fuelled his summonings heals him now. Perhaps something more.

The maids have not noticed him, nor the customers. Curiously, even a string of visiting Shinigami have not discovered him. Oriya-- Muraki is uncertain.

Oriya has never shirked filial obligations. Though he never seemed present while his body fucked Muraki's, but he'd always seemed to know regardless. But this time--

The door grinds slowly along its frame. Sunlight disappears from his skin.

"Who left that open?" Oriya's voice recedes.

Oriya is outside.

Muraki tenses and feels himself flooded with power.


End file.
